


I think she's going to be more than OK

by HurrahForSmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dean Has a Cowboy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Fanfic, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry the story got in the way, Vanilla Kink, Voyeurism, What Was I Thinking?, much longer than I thought it was going to be, the rape isn't described in any detail, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrahForSmut/pseuds/HurrahForSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a missing girl who is deeply ashamed of her mysterious ability to destroy demons. Vanilla sex (vex?) ensues. </p><p>Set in Season 4, before Castiel. Rape is only mentioned, not described. The smut is consensual. Skip to chapter 6 for smut. Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As American as apple pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene setting. All is not as it seems.

Dean and Sam were intrigued to be invited on a case. Usually, they found the cases. This time, a family had reached out to them. Specifically, some VERY worried parents.

The Browns were living an apple pie life in middle America, but all was not well behind their white picket fence. They were frantic about their daughter. They ‘knew’ she was in danger. They couldn’t involve the authorities; Susie was 23, a legal adult. If she chose to drop out of Dakota State and not to contact her parents, she was free to do so.

Pam and David were clearly trying to be good hosts. They’d invited the Winchesters into their home. Pam had even made a pie for them. Dean attacked his plate with gusto and even accepted a second slice, despite Sam’s frowns. But the Browns only managed to choke back a sip of coffee and a mouthful of their servings; they were too upset to think about food.

You could see that when not desperate for their daughter’s safety, they would be an attractive and compelling couple. Outgoing, friendly and interested. Even under stress, they were charming and warm.

A nervous and whey-faced Pam Brown showed Sam and Dean the last photos they had of their daughter, who had been missing for 10 days now. She looked like an average-to-pretty college girl, untouched by life’s darker side. Unblemished skin, blue eyes and mid-length, mid brown hair. The bright, optimistic smile of a kid who had everything to live for. Pam recited her daughter’s academic achievements and couldn’t help but show pride that Susie has snagged a minor sports scholarship for the state’s college. Susie was a good swimmer. Not Olympic material, but good enough to win state championships, and definitely dedicated, judging by the photos of her dotted around the walls, showing her at various swim meets with her team.

The Browns had older children – 2 boys, who obviously shared their sister’s sporting abilities. There were pictures of them holding trophies proudly and even one of the oldest boy (a married father of 3) as the beaming coach to his children’s team. This was a family who lived the American dream. Happy proud parents and grandparents. Good kids who went to college, got married and became productive members of their community. Even white teeth smiled out from wedding photos, christenings and family gatherings in photos on the mantelpiece.

A tear tracked down Pam’s face as she explained how they knew something bad had happened to their youngest child. David, Susie’s father, was keen to point out that she was the treasured last child, and had been cossetted and protected by the whole family, perhaps making her less street-smart and more vulnerable.

“She’s got special characteristics that make her… susceptible to corrupt people. She’s naïve, trusting, she loves to please others. She could have fallen into the hands of anyone.” David said with a tremble in his voice. Dean and Sam nodded sympathetically. They know the agony of losing a family member and not knowing where they are or what trouble they are in.

After interviewing Pam and David for half an hour, they both made solemn promises to the desperate parents that they WOULD find their daughter. They gathered Susie’s last known address, mobile number and contact information for her college friends.

Walking back to the car, the brothers pause to look quizzically at each other. Something was… hinky. Since when did they make promises to find, let alone return, runaway daughters? And there were gaping holes in the Browns’ story. Being over 18 was no reason to not report their daughter missing. And what the hell did “special characteristics” mean? More to the point, how did the Browns know who the Winchesters were and how to contact them? The Brown’s story of a missing daughter seemed legit, and there was no doubt that they were seriously distressed, but _something_ was off.

Once they were in the car, Sam made a one-word suggestion: “Bobby”. Dean agreed.

Sam filled Bobby in on the details over the phone. Bobby sighed and said he’d get back to them until Sam mentioned the names of their clients. “Pam and David Brown, eh? Didn’t think I’d ever hear those names again. They must be really desperate to reach out to hunters.”

“Why? What’s up with them? Is this a trap?”

“Sorta. You boys better drive up here and see me.”


	2. Even Bobby doesn't know everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background. The mystery deepens

Bobby’s yard was the usual indescribable mess of broken down and stripped cars. The house wasn’t much better, with piles of books and papers stacked haphazardly against the walls. But Bobby clearly had a system because he had the relevant documents gathered on the table when Sam and Dean arrived.

The first was a newspaper clipping from 35 years ago, documenting a minor local scandal that erupted at the wedding of David Brown and Pam Smyth. No less than four men had stood up when the priest had asked if anyone knew any reason that these two people should not be joined in marriage. All claimed that Pam was meant to be with them rather than the man standing next to her in a tuxedo. Chaos had ensued, with weeping mothers, punches thrown and three of the four had spent the night in the local lockup. The marriage itself had taken place, just 30 minutes later than scheduled.

It was what one of the men had said that had tweaked Bobby’s interest. These were the days before the internet or Facebook, so all the gossip had to be followed up in person. One of the objectors claimed that Pam was his ‘one true love’ and that they were ‘destined’ to be together. He maintained his position long after Pam and David returned from their honeymoon and actually tried to break into the house when Pam was pregnant, prompting another spell in jail. To Bobby, this kind of obsessive pursuit of an uninterested woman sounded like a love spell, but everyone he’d talked to had staunchly upheld Pam’s complete innocence. She was lily white, the guy was a freak and weirdo. The unanimous nature of the endorsement of Pam had tweaked Bobby’s hunter antennae even more.

No-one is _universally_ loved. Except Pam. You couldn’t find a single person with anything bad to say about her. Lovely woman, model employee at her part-time teller’s job, faithful wife, dedicated young mother, regular church attendee. It was creepy. He did talk to a former college roommate who said that the spurned man was a casual boyfriend, but that it had never been serious. Pam had apparently dated him once or twice, but dropped him when he became too intense.

The other red flag that had come up in Bobby’s research was that David Brown and Pam Smyth were second cousins. Not illegal or even unusual. But… odd.

He’d scoped out their house and found it warded with anti-demon charms. Sigils carved unobtrusively into the scroll work on the gate and above each entrance. Very specific herbs growing in the garden. Even a thin line of salt guarding the window sills. These people **knew** about demons and were actively avoiding them. Which was strange when you considered that David Brown ran a busy successful hardware store.

He’d tried the arrange meetings with the Browns, but they seemed pre-warned against him and refused all his lures. He’d attempted to get into the house as a meter reader, but David had ‘made’ him soon as he rang the doorbell. They were no fools.

Bobby had given up on the Browns for more than a decade, as more obvious cases presented themselves. The Browns seemed harmless and there was no further trouble associated with them. The spurned lover eventually moved on, and the wedding drama faded in local memories (apart from Bobby’s). The next time the Browns had attracted his attention was when their oldest boy was a Senior in high school. Two girls were hospitalised after a nasty catfight that erupted over who would be David Jnr’s date to the prom. David Jnr claimed not to have invited either girl and actually refused to attend at all after the fuss. He got engaged the following year, again to a second cousin.

Bobby’s hunter instincts went into overdrive. He researched the family tree. The Browns, Smyths and two other branches of the family, the Bakers and the Tailors, had been marrying each other for the last 300 years. No direct cousin on cousin action, but there was definitely _something_ they were keeping in the family. Very few ‘outsiders’ married in. There were no divorces, no infertility, no addictions or criminal behaviour, no tragedy. Just happy, successful long-lasting relationships, with plenty of happy, well-adjusted children. They married early, mostly in their late teens or early 20’s, and no scandal ever stuck to them, although there did seem to be an unusual amount of violence from the unsuccessful suitors with every partnering. At least two rejected lovers had hung themselves in the 20th century, but records were patchy, so it wasn’t easy to associate long ago suicides or suspicious deaths with a person who’d married someone else.

Bobby attended the wedding of David Jnr to his all American bride at their non-denominational church. She wore a wreath of blackberry flowers in her hair. No one sat in his pew. Whilst none of the other guests outright hissed at him, he got the distinct feeling they knew who he was and didn’t want anything to do with him.

Bobby’s theory was that the Browns, Smyths, Baker and Tailors had some sort of clan magic going. Something they didn’t want to be exposed. Something that made them very attractive to would-be romantic partners, but something they preferred to keep to themselves. They didn’t want the attention of hunters and they definitely didn’t want the attention of demons. But here they were, asking Sam and Dean, probably America’s most notorious hunters, for help.

Bobby’s still believed that the Browns were _mostly_ harmless, but he was alarmed to hear that Sam and Dean had agreed to help without questioning them more deeply. Out of the house, Sam and Dean could see that the Browns’ story had gaping holes in it, but inside the house, they had been all eagerness to please. Bobby’s plan was to re-visit the Browns with Sam and Dean and question them more thoroughly. Susie Brown was definitely missing. If they could save her, they probably should, no matter how shady her parents were.


	3. So are you folks even human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby uses his non-existent diplomacy skills to get some answers

The next morning, the boys and Bobby were back at the Brown home. David shrugged resignedly when he opened the door and saw Bobby on the door step. Pam pulled a face when she smelt angelica on their breath. And they sighed when they saw that the trio were wearing their jackets inside out as a ward against charms.

“So are you folks even human?” Bobby would never win any prizes for subtlety or tact, but his question went straight to the heart of the issue. Working for or with non-humans never sat well with the Winchesters.

“Of-course we are. Mostly human, anyway.” Pam took the lead in explaining to them. Today she looked less like a rosy cheeked young grandmother and more like an anguished parent. Stripped of his _glamour_ , David seemed more drawn and grey. They both looked older.

“Somewhere in the 16th century, an ancestor took the fancy of a fertility deity. She had a child by him. We carry some of that boy’s blood. Some of us are more fey and some of us less. Susie seemed to have inherited an especially strong dose of the blood. We tried to protect her, but we knew she’d always be more vulnerable than our boys.”

“No dating. That was our first and only real rule. But it's so hard for a young girl to stay away from boys. She knew what could happen if she showed any interest in a young man: she knew about David Jnr’s experiences with girls fighting over him. I even told her about my foolishness at college. So maybe it is just that… she’s run off with a boy. But I think she’d tell us if that was the case.”

“Whoa back, ma’m”, Dean said with a frown. “Exactly what is going on here? Why can’t your children date? I mean we know you’ve got some sort of marry within the clan thing going here, but why? What would happen to your daughter’s boyfriends?”

Pam floundered so David took over the explaining: “Firstly I want to emphasise that we are _fertility_ fey, quite different to any 'sex gods' you may have run into. Our magic is limited to influencing or helping people to get what they want, and giving us what we want at the same time. Whatever is needed to make the crops grow, the animals breed or the business to flourish. It is mostly an easy power to have, but the family emigrated to the USA generations ago because witch hunters get suspicious of ‘lucky’ people. We always try to avoid any unnecessary exposure, that’s why we haven’t run to the police with this.”

“We can feel what others need, and we like to make them happy. In return, they give us what WE want. Now we don’t just walk around charming people into hurting themselves. But once an unguarded human has been with one of us, it is hard for them to let go, even if we've only exchanged kisses. Our employees never leave us. My clients are very loyal. And if we do have sex? My wife and I…. well, we please each other in ways that…”

Dean looked faintly aghast at the idea that people this old were still having sex, Sam bit down a smirk at the expression on Dean’s face and Bobby broke the tension by clearing his throat loudly.

“Well if you two lovebirds had been a bit more honest about this from the beginning, we’d have a much more accurate picture of what snatched Susie.” Then seeing the horrified look on Pam’s face he quickly added: “If she’s been snatched at all.”

“So what you are saying is that if Susie has gotten involved with some young man, he won’t be willing to let her go. She’ll be his ideal lover. And if it isn’t a human she is with, it could be worse. She’ll be the helpless partner to anything it wants her to do...” Even Bobby had the tact to stop there, seeing the stricken look at the Browns shared.

Sam, Dean and Bobby spent the next couple of days following up on all the leads the Browns had supplied and cross-referencing the names and addresses they found with any suspicious activity that was on the hunter network. Judging from the timeline they had worked out, it seemed likely that Susie had been kidnapped by a stranger who knew her movements well. Her last known location was leaving a swim meet. No one had seen her after that, but her car had turned up, stripped for parts, at an auto trader contact of Bobby’s. It was in Watertown, 60 miles north of Madison, where Susie had been last seen.

There was a biker gang based in Watertown who had recently become violent. Bobby had suspected some sort of demon problem, but things seemed have been contained to a series of very abrupt changes in gang leaders – so maybe just an internal power struggle, or maybe something more sinister. Watertown was one of those places that people drove through on their way to somewhere better, so if there had been any disappearances associated with demons, it wasn’t going to show up straight away. No locals seemed to have gone missing at any rate.

It was a lead worth checking out, but nothing concrete enough to report to the Browns until they had more evidence. Sam and Dean loaded up the Impala and headed north.

“What I don’t get is why these people are so keen to keep their bloodline pure by inter-marrying. Having a magic ability like that could be fun, but it has also got to be a pain in the arse. Why not just dilute it so that your magic is less powerful and you don’t have to worry about it so much?” asked Dean. Sam tried to reason it out, “Maybe they value their abilities and like feeling superior? Or maybe inviting outsiders into the secret could be dangerous for all of them, probably why they avoid hunters like us.”


	4. The girl who killed a truckload of demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters find Susie. And a lot of dead demons.

As soon as Sam and Dean drove past the bikie headquarters, they knew they’d found demons. Whether they’d found Susie was another question. You could almost taste the sulphur in the air, and the flat cold eyes of the two guards ‘casually’ standing out the front were dead giveaways. Hard metal music was muffled but not contained by the closed roller door behind them. Black Sabbath, a bandana or a pair of biker boots didn’t fool Sam or Dean. They were wearing t-shirts with the club name and logo, but they might as well have been printed with the words “We are Demons”. The boys checked into a local hotel and got their weapons ready. Even if Susie wasn’t being held there, a nest of demons needed to be wiped out.

Being a Sunday afternoon, there was no need to conceal themselves from workers at the warehouses and light industry sites that made up this section of town. The place was deserted. They found a decent place to pull up behind a dry cleaning business.

The scent of sulphur might have been something Sam and Dean imagined, but the smell of rotting meat was definitely present once they were out of the Impala and proceeding on foot. It was a smell the Winchesters recognised all too well. They had parked a block away and were trying to find a back entrance to the garage/warehouse that was the bikie headquarters. It wasn’t hard to spot: The gang’s name was spelt out in scroll work lettering on a metal plate above the back gate. The boys drew up when they realised there was no one visibly standing guard. Surely there was a guard concealed somewhere – or at least a security system?

Dean nudged Sam and pointed to camera mounted on a swivel stick pointing out from the back of the building towards the gate. He picked up a half brick from the pile of rubble they were kneeling behind and tossed it out into the yard of the club house. It clattered noisily on the gravel, easily audible since there was no longer any music pounding out of the building. Both braced themselves. But nothing happened. The camera didn’t move to track the path of the large rock as it tumbled to a stop. There was no sound of footsteps or shouts as the guards out the front came running to investigate. The lack of a reaction wasn’t normal, and that usually meant something very bad.

For a big man, Sam moved very silently as he scurried quietly to the back wall of the biker’s clubhouse. Dean flattened himself against the wall seconds later. Still nothing. No sound from inside. So signs of life outside. They exchanged glances: definitely a trap or something worse. And suddenly the piercing all-too-human wail of a woman. Dean did not hesitate to kick down the door and bust inside. Sam knew it was a bad idea, but was right behind him.

The carnage was almost impossible to take in. It was like a scene out of hell. There were cages against one wall, empty now. An altar had been set up on the far side of room, coated in offal and dried blood and other things that didn’t bear close examination. Whatever had been sacrificed here had died a while back and no one had cleaned up. The rest of the room was just a charnel house: dismembered bodies, some clothed and some not so much, in various stages of decomposition. Standing in the middle was a barely recognisable Susie Brown, hysterically crying and hiccupping over the bodies of the two guards that Sam and Dean had seen outside only an hour previously. Sam recognised the bandana one had ostentatiously been wearing on his arm: the arm was no longer attached to the rest of the body. A booted leg near the door was still leaking bright red blood; the remainder of the body was a Susie’s feet.

The girl seemed unarmed but had managed to kill a chapterhouse of demon bikers. She twisted her body to face them, revealing that her right arm hung unnaturally forward. Dean winced, remembering a shoulder dislocation that had looked very similar. She blinked at them, blood running down her face. They looked at her, tensely waiting for her to show them whatever lethal power her had used on the biker demons. “Are you hunters?”, she whispered hoarsely and seeing their nod continued: “Too late to save me. Please just shoot me now.”

“What? No!”, said Sam, stepping closer. “You’re Susie Brown, aren’t you? Your parents are worried sick. They sent us to find you.”

It’s hard to read someone’s face when they have a black eye and a broken nose, and are painted black and red with dried and fresh blood. Susie seemed to have bathed in the stuff, but from what Sam could see of her face she appeared absolutely horrified by the idea of her parents. “No, they can’t see me like this. Please just shoot me now and then burn this place to the ground. Tell them you got here too late.”

Dean thought burning the place to the ground was an excellent idea, but he wasn’t too keen on including a live human in the kindling. “Oh, I think we’ll take your advice on the demon BBQ, but you aren’t going to be part of it. Look, you are injured; you are not in your right mind. We have people who can help you. Whatever happened here, you aren’t to blame. We’ll deal with that later. Let’s get you patched up and then we can talk.” As he spoke, he moved towards her, and she shied away in terror.

“Don’t touch me!” she breathed, tripping as she backed away. Then the girl who’d killed a truckload of demons fell backwards, fainting as her dislocated shoulder hit the ground.

They argued on their way to hunter-friendly medic Bobby had hooked them up with, Susie still unconscious in the back of the car. Sam wanted to call Pam and David Brown right away and have them take charge of Susie’s medical treatment. Dean wanted to honour Susie’s request that she not see her parents. A ‘WHOMP!’ from the exploding club house far behind them gave a momentary pause to their fight. (“Biker club wiped out in deadly drug manufacture explosion” was the result they were hoping for). In the pause, Sam came up with a solution.

“What if we tell them that we’ve found Susie, but that she needs a bit of time before she is recovered enough to see them?” he suggested as a compromise. Dean rolled his eyes but agreed.

The doctor they bought Susie to ran a private surgery from the back of her house. It seemed awfully well equipped for a one-person operation, but Sam and Dean weren’t going to ask any questions. She took Susie in and started her examination behind a curtain. They heard scissors cutting off the blood stiffened dress and a series of not-especially-well-muffled swear words.

The doctor re-appeared, looking grim. “Boys, this is bad. This poor girl has been tortured. I’m giving her a sedative now, but this isn’t a simple patch up job. There are internal injuries as well. From the looks of things, she’s been sexually assaulted. I think it is better if she doesn’t see anyone male for the time being. I’m going to call for help. But I can only treat her physical injuries. If you know anyone who can help her with the mental damage, reach out. She’ll be ready to leave here in about a fortnight. How long she’ll take to fully recover? That, I don’t know.”

Sam and Dean were very quiet on the drive back to the hotel.


	5. Physically fine, but still suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie can't get over her experience

Bobby kept in touch with the medic on Susie’s progress. Physically, she was doing well. The doctor said she had amazing powers of recuperation, but seemed very tense, withdrawing from anything beyond small talk and declining the services of a physiotherapist to help with muscle damage. She seemed keen to leave the doctor’s house, but unsure of where to go. She utterly refused to see her parents, and had only managed two very short phone conversations with them, saying little beyond she was getting better but didn’t want them to see her “like this”. 

Bobby had offered his house as a safe haven. Once she heard he had an iron panic room that she could lock herself into, Susie had accepted.

Bobby invited the boys to look in on Susie and see how the girl they’d ‘rescued’ was recovering. He also wanted their suggestions on how to help her. He’d called in a psychic friend, Pamela Barnes, to talk to the girl, but neither of them were sure that she’d really helped. Most of all, he wanted ANSWERS on how she’d killed a truckload of demons.

Pamela had some clues, but seemed unwilling to give details. Bobby pounced on her evasive answers, demanding that she stop bullshitting and spill.

“Look, she’s very empathic, and more powerful than she knows. Even if I wanted to tell you her secrets, I don’t think I could, either because she’s charmed me or because I feel so sorry for her. She’s incredibly ashamed of what she made the demons do to each other, because she MADE them turn on each other in some way: she turned their own evil desires against them. Beats me why that makes her ashamed.”

“What they did to her, she got them to do to each other, only harder: they hurt her, but they killed each other under her influence. I can’t get into the mechanics of it, I can only tell you what I’ve tried to do her alleviate her suffering: I’ve tried to help her partition this period of her life away in her mind. Otherwise, she’s replaying those 10 days on a loop tape in her head and feeling worse and worse about it.”

“She wants to go back to her parents and fulfil their dreams for her life. But she’s scared that she’ll somehow infect them with the evil she’s been subject too. Maybe Sam and Dean can get her to open up more. Maybe they can give her some confidence in herself… honestly I’ve never dealt with a human with blood magic inherited from a fertility deity. I’m flying blind.”

Bobby had to accept her scant information and let the boys see what they could do.

Sam and Dean were amazed to see the transformation in Susie. In only six months, she seemed to have completely recovered. She looked good, even healthy. In a simple blouse, denim skirt and cowboy boots, she greeted them with a shy smile. They stayed up late, talking in the panic room which she’d taken over as her temporary home. She filled them in on her kidnap and gave them a stilted version of events leading to their entrance to her life.

“I was walking to my car after the Madison swim meet. It was dark. Something hit me from behind. When I woke up, I was in one of the cages at the warehouse. There was another girl in the cage next to me for a while. From me, they only wanted blood. Virgin blood. They’d just reach between the bars and pull out my arm and cut it. The other girl, they’d take out and hurt for fun. She’d usually pass out from pain, but I got to see it all. Lucky me, huh?”

“Eventually they sacrificed her. She was begging for it by then. You can’t imagine.”

“Actually, Susie, I think we can. I know what demons can do. How much they enjoy making others suffer. The pleasure they take in pain and fear.” Dean looked bleak and moved to take the hand she’d left on the table, but she pulled it back.

“I guess they got enough blood from me after the first few days. Or my blood wasn’t working for them. Or something. But I wasn’t a virgin when they finally returned me to the cage.”

Sam and Dean both stared straight ahead, too angry at the picture her words painted to risk speaking. A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw and Sam’s hands had balled in to fists. Susie paused and then continued.

“Nothing was as bad as the first time. I have a power. I can make people do stuff. Apparently I can make demons do stuff too. At first it wasn’t much. But as I got to know them individually, I got to know what they liked. And I could influence them. To wait. To not all attack me at once. To lash out at each other instead of me. When the first demon killed another in a fight over who got me first, I thought it was a fluke. And it took attention off me. The demons LOVED watching one of the gang killing another. No love lost there.” She gave a shaky laugh.

Now Dean was clenching and unclenching his fists. Sam was prowling about the panic room, trying to outpace his agitation at her story. The way they listened so sympathetically encouraged Susie to open up even more.

“I knew that one of the demons wanted to be in command. He had a thing about riding his motorcycle at the front of the pack. Which was stupid because they didn’t even ride the bikes that much. But I pushed images at him of him leading a parade of bikes down the street. It was enough for him the challenge the leader. They literally tore each other to pieces. I didn’t have to do much after that; the power vacuum resulted in a huge fight. I think the pack just about halved in the next few days. After that I was more deliberate. The one who liked to cut me, carved up another demon. The one who liked strangling me got killed trying the lynch the one who liked to punch me in the face.”

“By then, they figured out that something was up, but they never tied the deaths to me. They got more wary, looking out for a witch or some kind of spell, started talking about “hex bags” and turned the place upside down looking for hidden “demon traps” or something. Not that it looked that great to start with, but it was kind of funny watching them destroy their clubhouse, especially since it meant I got a breather. They even destroyed their security cameras.”

“By the last day, there were only four of them left, two stayed inside and two stayed outside on guard. By then, I’d got quite good at making them hurt each other. Then one who liked to bite me actually chewed another one’s neck open. And got his femoral artery clawed out at the same time. The last two were relatively simple. The one who liked to hear my muscles tear actually ripped his partner’s leg off. And then bled out from having his arm removed. And then you guys arrived.”

“I’d killed them all, but I’ve become something I don’t recognise in the process. Pamela says I should be proud of using my powers to defend myself. But it is all so wrong. I reflected their wishes back at them, but I’m not a mirror. I absorbed their darkest desires into me. I’m afraid I’ll spill that blackness back at anyone who comes near me.” Desperately upset, Susie began to cry.

Dean was on his feet reaching for her shoulders. Sam was standing behind her wanting to offer reassurance of his own. Susie knocked over her chair backing away from Dean only to collide with Sam’s solid bulk just as Dean’s hands touched her. The effect was electric.


	6. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the bit you've been waiting for

Sam and Dean sprang back from Susie, eyes wide and faces slack with surprise. Susie looked equally amazed and actually gave a watery laugh. The first real laugh in a long time.

“Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about reflecting anything especially bad at you. You’ve given me very eloquent images that don’t seem to involve anything frightening,” she said. “In fact your fantasies sound kind of… fun. Do you want to see if we can actually have sex without hurting anyone?” She was slightly surprised at her own boldness, but why not? If anyone could defend themselves from a woman harbouring demon desires, it was two hunters.

And if she was ever going to go home, she needed to be sure that she was safe to be around. Much better to experiment with people who knew evil than to risk tainting the blameless lives of her family and relatives.

Sam and Dean didn’t know where to look. In that brief second she’d touched them, they’d seen images that were still **burning** in their minds. Dean slumped back into his chair with his hand over his face. Sam took a chair in the darkest corner of the room, shifting uncomfortably and wanting to refute his wishes to do anything carnal with this poor girl, but unable to deny the forceful sexual attraction that he felt.

Seeing the two so openly conflicted made Susie give a throaty laugh, suddenly aware of her power in a pleasurable way. “Shall I tell you what I saw?” She teased. Dean shot her a look from under his hand but couldn’t actually meet her eyes. The king of sexual conquests was too stunned to speak.

“Dean would like to fuck me with my boots on. And Sam... Sam would like to watch first and take his turn after. How am I doing?”

“Sammy, you dirty dog!” Dean was quick to cover his embarrassment by focusing on his brother. But he had to shift in his seat to adjust the sudden tightness in his jeans at the idea of cowboy boots AND an audience. Sam just pulled his chair further back against the wall, also adjusting his jeans.

Susie was reacting to their fantasies and the almost audible sexual tension by blushing all over. She could feel a deep heat in herself and felt certain that these men’s sexual needs would carry her through if she just let herself be transported by their desire. From both of them she felt the deep primal hunger for conquest. Dean’s appetite was hot and passionate, but comforting and lush. He wanted her to feel nothing but the heady rush of physical closeness. Sam 's hunger was a harder more urgent thing, but with no cruelty in it. These men were not harmless teddy bears, but there was no malice in them. So letting go of all inhibition, she walked over to Dean and lent down to kiss him.

Dean loved women. He loved seeing them naked beneath him. He loved everything about them. A soft willing woman kissing him whilst he got an eyeful of cleavage was more than he could resist. He stood up and gathered her in his arms, deepening the kiss and backing her towards the bed, shedding his shirt in the process. When her legs hit the bed, Dean let his hands roam over her body, still standing upright and kissing her.

Her mind blossomed with the image of an erect penis gliding into the slick velvet of vagina and she lightly _pushed_ the image back into the room. The temperature and humidity immediately increased. The iron room suddenly had its own weather pattern.

“Too many clothes”, Dean muttered, drawing away so that he could take off his by now uncomfortably tight jeans. Susie took the opportunity to shed her blouse and bra. Kneeling at her feet, scrabbling to get his shoes off Dean saw her skirt and panties coming down. The boots stayed on.

He straightened up on his knees, now at eye level with her damp curls.

“Oh my God”, he said running his hands up and down her legs. She didn’t need to be told, responding to his wishes almost before he had the chance to think them. She spread her legs and let him bury his face in the apex of her legs, breathing in the heady scent of aroused woman. His tongue darted forward and he grabbed her arse applied himself to licking around her clit. Dean prided himself on his oral sex skills, but the sound of her mewing and the urgency with which she grabbed the back of his head made him think of his own needs.

His cock was already so hard and he didn’t want to wait. He needed to be inside her, and he'd felt the image flame in her mind. In one fluid movement they fell back onto the bed. Dean hauled her up the bed with one arm beneath her back whilst he rested his body weight on the other, so he could kiss her face and let his hand roam over her hard tight breasts. “Fuck, you are so hot”, he breathed. If her body had any scars on it, he was blind to them. She was perfect from the tips of her cowboy boot clad toes to the mussed up hair framing her beautiful flushed face.

“I want you to come inside me.” She panted between kisses. Dean didn’t need any encouragement. He spread her legs with his knee, and let his engorged cock run over her slick pussy for a few stokes before shifting his angle and pushing gently inside. She was wet and willing and warm. Two or three thrusts had him balls deep in close-fitting pussy. She shuddered under him, rocking her hips as she adjusted herself to the fullness and pleasurable friction of having him inside her. Dean’s eyes rolled in his head. He knew if he moved too quickly now it would all be over in a couple of seconds. He needed to admire those boots before pumping her full of the good stuff.

He reached down and grabbed her left shin and lifted her leg over his shoulder. The sight of that smooth slim leg disappearing into a cowboy boot was too much. He abandoned all control and began pumping away like a man possessed. Susie was writhing and panting below him, making the goddam sexiest noises in the world. He heard her cry out wordlessly, felt her pussy contracting and faltered mid thrust, pushing as deep as he could as he gushed into her.

Susie felt him collapse on top of her, completely spent. Now that she wasn’t experiencing his desire, she could take a few minutes to enjoy the gorgeous man on her own terms. He smelt amazing, like leather and aniseed and some indefinable Dean-ness that was all his own. His body was hard and warm and incredibly male. Her hands gently caressed his back, which rippled with muscles, admiring how broad his shoulders were. She dropped a few feathery kisses on his chin, which was all she could reach pinned beneath him, enjoying the feeling of knowing that the pulse beating at the base of his neck was elevated because of her.

She smiled triumphantly at the thought that she clearly could do sex without bloodshed. And then stilled as she tried to banish the unpleasant thoughts that lingered at the edge of consciousness. There was a shift in the shadows as Sam’s chair moved a little. Susie’s focus immediately lifted from Dean to that man.

Turning her head, all she could see were hooded eyes, glazed with lust. The rest of his face was unreadable. Her pussy pulsed in response to those dilated pupils. Dean laughed hoarsely as he raised himself off and out of her.

“Good luck buddy, she’s going to eat you alive”, Dean said, smothering another laugh as he gathered his clothes and waltzed out of the room.

“Come closer, little sex kitten”, Sam said. The skin on the back of her legs pickled with goose bumps at the sound of his deep voice. Trying to be brave and forcing herself to trust Sam’s desire, she moved off the bed and took two steps towards him.

“Stop. Take off those boots.” Susie bent down and levered off the boots, socks and all. She felt vulnerable, naked with Dean’s juices trailing down her legs, but safe, knowing Sam would never hurt her. His desire was something she could almost taste, it was so heavy in the air.

“Do you know how sexy you look with my brother’s semen running down your legs, all hot and bothered and warm and dreamy?” Those words made her weak at the knees and suddenly Sam was upon her, his large hands pressing her close to his body. His clothes were off and his rock solid erection was prodding into the soft flesh of her belly.

“I almost came watching Dean pumping into you. You are so ready for me. I bet I could just bend you over this table and take you from behind right now, couldn’t I?” He muttered into her ear.

Susie’s eyelids were fluttering and she tried to maintain some grip on reality, but Sam’s voice was hot-wired to her pussy and making her melt with desire.

“Don’t tease me Sam, just do me” she managed to fumble out. Sam growled. He actually growled.

He flipped her over and pushed her chest down against the table she’d been sitting at earlier. One hand held her shoulder and the other had was between her legs, guiding himself into her slick pussy. Susie wriggled a little as she adjusted to his thickness and started making the most wanton noises of desire as she lifted her arse against Sam’s thighs. Sam’s strokes were slow at first, brushing against her g spot in a way that made her buck with pleasure. Sam leaned forward and rumbled “Don’t move” and nipped the back of her neck. Susie couldn’t help squeaking and pushing back, desperate for him to go faster. Sam watched her twitching, panting with desire, and grabbed her hips to hold her still – he could barely contain his need to drive his cock deep into her as hard as he could, but he wanted to extend the pleasure. Watching Dean come in about 2 minutes flat had bought out his competitive side.

But even as the thoughts of making it last were going through his head, Sam’s instincts took over, with the primal urge to push his seed deep into the woman writhing on the wooden table in front of him. He let go and just fucked her as hard as he could. She was gripping the table with white knuckles and her mouth was gasping obscene noises of pleasure. Sam closed his eyes and pumped his load deep into her convulsing pussy.

Susie was absolutely boneless, satiated. She knew that she was pressed against a hard table in real life, but in her mind she was floating, carefree on a cloud of utter satisfaction.

She shivered with pleasure as she became more aware of herself. Sam couldn’t help laughing watching her trying to stretch out, still bent over the table in front of him. He slid out of her and pulled her upright. The table wobbled a bit and then crashed to the floor in two neat pieces, completely destroyed.

“Come to bed, vixen” Sam said. “Let’s see if we can break that too.”


	7. Driving away from the apple pie life. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

“Idjits!”, Bobby shouted at the two boys eating breakfast in his kitchen. But Dean just smiled his cocky grin and even Sam couldn’t muster the decency to look ashamed, smirking at the floor.

“I asked you to come here to help fix her, not to use her in some free-for-all sexual frenzy and break all my furniture!”

“That was Sammy, not me!” said Dean, doing his best to look like a picture of wounded innocence.

“And I bet neither of you thought about protection, did you? Thought with your dicks more like. She’s a sex deity. She’ll probably have quadruplets and want maintenance.”

“ **Fertility** deity. Sex deities are sluts.” A very happy Susie positively bounced into the kitchen. Looking clean, healthy and wholesome. And maybe a little bit pink in the cheeks. “And not really a deity either. I’m just a descendant. 10th generation or something. I bet it wouldn’t even show up on a DNA test.”

“My very minor powers extend to controlling my fertility. In my family we’re big on doing everything in season; at the right time, with the right people. You boys are lovely people, but you are not the right fathers for my children, and now is not the right time. No offence.”

“None taken”, said Bobby dryly, taking in this blooming confident girl and contrasting her to the shy wreck who had been sheltering in his basement for the past few months.

“Bobby, I want to thank you for all you’ve done for me. Taking me in, finding the right people to help me and keeping me safe whilst I found my feet again. But I think it’s time for me to go home.”

She reached out and held Bobby’s hand for a moment, staring deeply into Bobby’s eyes. Sam and Dean jumped up, alarmed to see Susie touching the older man. “Please thank Pamela for me from the bottom of my heart. She’s been a god-send. Tell her I’ll always remember her words. You too Bobby. You are a kind man.”

Turning to Sam and Dean, she said, “Relax boys. I can control myself most of the time. Bobby is fine. Aren’t you Bobby?” But something strange was happening to Bobby’s face. Almost like he had got dust in both eyes at once and they were watering a bit.

***

  
Sam and Dean drove Susie home. David and Pam were waiting at the gate, crushing their daughter in warm hugs and openly crying with happiness to have her restored to them. They politely asked Sam and Dean to stay for pie and coffee, but were radiating their impatience to have the hunters off their property so they could go back to safe anonymity. It was clear that they thought hunters attracted the exactly wrong kind of attention.

Sam and Dean accepted their rejection with good grace. They’d helped the Browns when they were desperate, but the Browns weren’t desperate anymore. The Winchesters knew that they didn’t fit into the apple pie life.

The family stood on the porch and waved as the boys got back into their car.

“Do you think she’s going to be okay, Dean?” Sam asked as they pulled away from the curb. Dean’s imagination dwelt lovingly on two slim legs in cowboy boots. “Sammy, I think she's going to be more than OK,” he answered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sam just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer, please give me feedback. Pretty sure it is too long. 
> 
> Apologies: I keep finding new typos. I did proofread before posting, but clearly not very well. My favorite so far: 'a man processed' for 'a man possessed'. Let me know if you can see any obvious errors.
> 
> I actually have an idea for a part 2, let me know if you'd like more.


End file.
